No.119 阿爾托莉亞・潘德拉剛 〔Lancer〕
這個條目是介紹 Lancer, Artoria Pendragon. For 5 Saber, see 阿爾托莉亞・潘德拉剛 or for 5 Archer, see 阿爾托莉亞・潘德拉剛 〔Archer〕 Arturia Pendragon (Lancer) is permanently added to the story summoning pool after clearing Camelot. 持有技能 Mana Burst A= |-| Charisma B= |-| Blessings from the End of the World EX= 職階技能 寶具 Rank A++= |-| Video= 靈基再臨 技能強化 數據 羈絆等級 生理資訊 身高/體重: '171cm・ 57kg? '出自系列: Fate/Grand Order 典故: 'The Legend of King Arthur '來自國家: '不列顛 (Romano-British Kingdoms) '陣營: '守序善良 '性別: '''女 There are various opinions about the body weight or figure from when she is a Lancer. Also, she is always mounting on a horse when a Lancer. At this time, her mount is "Dun Stallion". The legendary King of Knights who controlled Britain, King Arthur. An "if" King Arthur who, after rising as a king, made the holy spear its main weapon instead of the holy sword and governed over Britain. Having lost the growth-halt from the holy sword, she grew to a physical age fitting for a king. She became an existence closer to Divine Spirits due to using the holy spear, but since the period of use was just that of ten-odd years, her mental structure・spiritual make-up has not changed too much. The Heroic Spirit of a "different possibility" than the regular Artoria. Although she takes a human form, she can no longer be called a Human Heroic Spirit. Due to the properties concealed in the holy spear, she has changed・mutated into an existence closer to a Divine Spirit - a goddess if anything. While she has turned more rational, more collected than holy sword Artoria, her humanity has not been lost. Rather, there are now composure in her choices thanks to becoming an adult, achieving an ideal way of being as a king. This版本的her is a Heroic Spirit of Heavens that, at Camlann Hill, gave back the holy spear herself and returned to the land. Meanwhile, the Servant "Lion King" (who has the same appearance as her) was not able to die when she was fated to die and, as consequence, ended up becoming a wandering ghost while retaining the holy spear. Because the "Lion King" who held onto the holy spear has completely turned into a Divine Spirit, its inner aspects are different from this version of her. She, who was summoned as a Servant in Chaldea, knows the beauty of the world. In order to retrieve the world that shines not in the far away, she will certainly fight together with the Master, wielding all the power she has. '''Rhongomynyad - ''The Spear that Shines in the Far Away'' Holy spear. An anchor of storm that fasten together the planet. It has been said that its real form is that of a tower that fasten together the skin of the world. When releasing the True Name, both Rank and classification change. Its original power is being limited by thirteen restraints, but nevertheless this is the pillar in the far away that shines to extol the brilliance of the planet. ─── The holy spear Rhongomynyad makes the "pillar of light" that fasten together the outer layer of the world as its main body. Thanks to the existence of the thirteen restraints that are endowed with the same processes as the "the holy sword of the planet that saves the world", this is barely in a condition where it can take shape as a Noble Phantasm. Source: Credits to MasterofChaos from Beast's Lair Category:Servants Category:Unlockable Servant